The Doctor and the MCU
by Time of change
Summary: The Doctor has a plan to save the world from the end of days can the Doctor save them. Please leave a review it would help with my story.


The Doctor and the MCU

Iron man one 10th Doctor

Iron man two 11 Doctor and Amy pond

Thor 11th Doctor and Amy and Rory

The Avengers 11th Doctor

Iron man 3 11th Doctor and Clara

Captain America Winter Solider 12th Doctor

Guardians of the galaxy 12th Doctor

Avengers age of Ultron 12th Doctor and Clara

Doctor Strange 12th Doctor and Clara

Guardians of the galaxy 2 12th Doctor and Bill

Thor 3 13th Doctor Graham and Ryan and Yaz

Avenges 3 13 Doctor Graham and Ryan and Yaz

Iron man one the Doctor gets a invite to Tony Stark's party and makes him become a hero.

As The Doctor parked the Tardis it has been a long time since he lost Donna. So he went to a party see what he was in his James Bond Suit of course which was very nice the Doctor showed off his paper wallet to the others. He walked inside it was filed with people having a good time.

"What can I get you sir?" He asked.

"I would love a gin." He said.

"A gin?" He asked.

"Yes I gin thanks." He said.

He bumped into a well-groomed man he looked at him he was very well dressed for a man his age he thought he knew him from somewhere. He looked at him and smiled again and wondered who he was?

"Tony Stark?" He asked.

"Yes do I know you?" He asked.

"Yes, I am the Doctor I knew your father from years ago." He said.

"Really he mentioned you." He said.

"Well, you know your dad he's always not remembering people." He said.

"Funny man, you are Doctor right?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me." He said.

He walked away from Rhodes and Tony he looked at them again in wonder and wondered who was this Doctor? Tony Stark thought after the night he had sex with a woman he looked at the computer again.

"Jarvis." He said.

"Yes, Tony Stark what can I help you with?" He asked.

"There was a man called the Doctor who was at my party last night and I was wondering who he was?" He said.

"Certainly sir the Doctor is a man who worked for Sheild back in the 60s he's a timelord who can have multiple faces." He said.

"So he's immortal?" He asked.

"Yes, sir he's immortal." He said.

"Does he work in America?" He asked.

"Yes, he does sir he's worked in America for an organisation to hard to mention of course." He said.

"What does he do?" He said.

"He saves people Tony from deadly aliens that crash to Earth sir." He said.

"Well, he can make a fine addition to my team." He said.

"Yes, sir shall message him?" He asked him.

"Sure why not." He said.

The Doctor got a message from Tony Stark. He jumped out of the Tardis and he was happy to do something at least. The Doctor was sitting down on the plane next to him he didn't know where he was going but he was having a good time.

"So Doctor What happened to you? Why are you on?" He asked him.

"I lost someone, Donna." He said.

"Who's Donna?" Asked the Doctor.

"She was my friend I lost her but I knew from a fact people always leave me in the end, Donna Rose, everyone else." He said.

"I am sorry must be tough being on your own." He said.

"Yes very tough because I lost everything and everyone." He said.

The Doctor landed in a dessert he landed with a thud next to him, of course, he looked at him. He wasn't sure about what he was going to do.

"Gentlemen as you know the day an age we know that their threats everywhere we know what to do right. We push the button and that's how we end world peace." He said.

"You sell weapons of mass destruction." Said The Doctor.

"What and you have a problem?" He said.

"Yes, I do you know weapons of weapons of war kills and murders people! Your father was a brilliant man and now you're turning his work into a joke!" He shouted.

"Hey now you listen here I am the Doctor and you that's the truth." He Said.

"Well what I am going to do Doctor that's my business I sell weapons to arms dealers Doctor that's my point Doctor you can't stop me." He said.

"Yes, I can Tony you see that's the point you can." He said.

"Look, Doctor, if you don't want to help me then leave!"' He said.

The Doctor slammed the Door to the Tardis and flew away. The Doctor landed a few months later and he saw press standing outside of the terminal, of course, he was wondering what was going on.

"Hey Doctor what happened?" He asked.

"I was kidnapped by the terrorist and they wanted me to use the weapons to kill people but I refused to and more people got killed and it was my fault and you were right. And now more people died it was my fault soldiers died it was all on me Doctor so I am going to do something different." He said.

"Like what?" Asked The Doctor.

"I don't know but I built a suite and a flew away." He said.

"What type of suite?" Asked The Doctor.

"This suite." He said.

"Interesting." He said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I think we can the future have you ever thought of being a superhero?" Asked The Doctor.

"A superhero?" Asked Tony.

"Yes, a superhero." He said.

"Um interesting to say the least why?"

He said.

"I should do something important just come up." He said.

"Like what?" Asked Tony.

"What?" He said.

"Something important." He said.

Somewhere across the universe

Thanos and the Dark-Order waited for someone it was the Doctor. The Doctor sat down next on the chair everyone was there including Gamora was sitting around the table it was a regular thing.

"Doctor it's time to give up the location of the infinity stones." He said.

"I can't you know that." He said.

"I can't do that Thanos the fate of the universe is too great." He said.

"You slaughtered you own people Doctor so you tell me who's right and who's wrong here." He said.

Ebony Maw Cull Obsidian Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive all looked at the Doctor and Gamora she knew everything, of course, that's important.

"Goodbye for now Thanos." Said The Doctor.

"Until the next time Doctor I'll be watching you studying you and if you think you're completely safe I'll destroy your universe and everyone in it Doctor." He said.

"You can try but I saw into your universe, Thanos. And I know for a fact that you plan will fail." He said.


End file.
